Good Night
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: Ben and Summer go on a quest to get a noctowl. What happens when they bring it back to the client? Ew i suck at summaries ObliviaShipping


An ObliviaShipping OneShot

By FlareTheVulpix

FlareTheVulpix does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs and all its characters.

Have some fluff my dear readers! I've been replaying this game recently and as soon as I did this quest I had to write this!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Quest #9 - The Sleepless Granny

It was a peaceful day in Oblivia. The sun was shining, starly's were out chirping and children were out playing.

"C'mon Ben!"

"Hey slow down! Summer! Did you hear me!?"

Two Rangers raced down the wooden pier of Tilt Village, going along doing quests as usual rangers would do. One ranger sped away while the other jogged at a slower pace.

They stopped at a house along the bottom of the pier.

Summer, the ranger in front slowed down to a halt in front, skidding a bit through the dirt path. She was a slightly short ranger with short honey-brown colored hair. Upon her shoulder resided a tiny yellow mouse with a blue ukulele. It was a pichu dubbed, "Ukulele Pichu." She panted slightly whilst the her partner Ben, who finally caught up, collapsed as soon as he got to her. He was another ranger, taller than Summer by a couple inches, with tall brown hair. Behind him trailed a large, brown, Owl-like pokemon named Noctowl and his Partner Pokemon, a large black bird called Staraptor.

"Summer….What have I told..you about taking off like that.." He spluttered, exasperated.

"Oops...Sorry. I forgot that you had a tendency to get worn out like that." She said sheepishly.

"So didja hear! Rhythmi called saying that Kate and Keith finally got together-" She started to say.

"Summer, we have a job to do, we can't talk now." Ben cut her off. "We can talk after we finish this quest."

"Awww.." She pouted, frowning a bit. "I guess your right."

Ben went up and knocked on the door.

"Hello? We're back with a Noctowl! Is anyone home?" He called out.

An elderly lady answered the door. She looked tired with dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were dull until she saw the Noctowl. They lit up with glee.

"Ahh, you're back! Now I can get some rest at last! Please, come in, come in!" She ushered.

The duo entered the house, closing the door behind they as they entered.

"Ahh hello there youngsters! Finally I can sleep again!" And old lady exclaimed, coming out from the kitchen. "Noctowl, sweetie please come over here." She cooed.

The Noctowl approached her.

"Ready Noctowl! Use Hypnosis!" Ben called out. Noctowl let out a purplish glow and squawked. Then everything went black for the duo.

Ben opened his eyes to come face to face with Summer. He felt his face flare up as Summer opened up her eyes and groaned, freezing in place as she realized the position they were in.

Their legs were tangled together, Ben's hands around Summer's waist while hers were on his chest and around his neck. Summer's face grew a bright red as they both scrambled away from each other. Ben looked around, seeing that they were in the ladys house on the floor.

"Finally you're up sleepy-heads! You two were snuggled all close together earlier. Ahh…, young love…" The lady sat in one of her chairs, musing. Hearing those words, the two flushed deep red once more.

"Wait, did the mission fail? Summer groggily said, getting up. She then proceeded to help me up.

"Nope." The lady replied, knitting. "I had the best sleep I've had for days now."

"Okay then…." Summer trailed off.

"I guess the Hypnosis attack affected us too." Ben explained.

"Oh okay...I guess we'll be off now."

"Thank you and come again!"

With that they left quietly to go back to Rand's House to check in.

_**Later on…**_

As everyone ate and chatted, Rand brought up.

"You two have been silent ever since you came back from the quests. What happened?" He mused.

This caused the two to flinch slightly, a light pink appearing on Ben's cheeks.

"Oh nothing really. We're just….tired, thats all." Summer replied, poking at her food.

'Y-Yeah thats all." Ben added on.

"Really? That's all?"

"Yep. They replied in unison.

"Is that so.. Well I think that you all should know that the lady you did the quest for today called us."

"Really?" Summer started apprehensively. "What did she say?"

"Well she explained that you did a great job-"

"Aww thats so nice!" Ben smiled

"But she also explained how cute of a couple you two were. She kept on going on about 'How cute you two looked.' She also had her son deliver pictures along with Summers headband, which you left at the house." Rand finished, fishing out pictures along with a headband from his pocket. He passed out the pictures to Leanne and Nema, who cooed saying,

"Aww she's right you two are adorable!" She exclaimed, causing her parents to laugh while Ben and Summer sat there, mortified.

"We aren't a couple!" We yelled in unison.

"Its alright." Leanne started. "We all knew it was bound to happen one day

"..."

"Wait what?!"

There we go! Loz wrote this on an airplane..UGH GOODBYE SPRING BREAK

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Bye!


End file.
